Al closet
by CherryPanic
Summary: Tener a los protagonistas de Gintama en una residencia mixta no siempre es buena idea, pero sí es un concepto, que da a entender que muchas cosas bizarras pasaran con tan peculiares personajes viviendo bajo el mismo techo.
1. Noche de chicas

1._Noche de chicas.

Era una tarde bastante tranquila en Edo, excepto en una residencia estudiantil de la zona cercana a la estación de trenes.

-¡No quiero vivir! –exclamaba llorando una pelimorada.

La chica de lentes rojos acaba de entrar a la sala común de las chicas, haciendo escándalo arrasando todo a su paso como un huracán de tristeza.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –pregunto consternada Kagura por el ruido.

Las otras dos habitantes mujeres de la casa salieron de sus habitaciones a averiguar que sucedía y se encontraron con la de gafas rojas hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado Ayame-chan? –pregunto dulcemente la pelinegra de nombre Soyo.

-E-es qu-e Gi-Gintoki –trataba de hablar la chica pero sus lágrimas y sollozos no la dejaban hablar correctamente.

\- A ver déjame adivinar –dijoTae –Gin te ha rechazado otra vez…

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Ayame y todas se pusieron a hablarle de cualquier otra cosa para que esta se calmara. Al poco rato cuando las lágrimas cesaron y la chica pudo hablar correctamente estallo en un aura que decía determinación por todos lados.

-¡Ya basta de llorar por Gintoki-san! –exclamo mirando a la nada y con actitud decidida- Voy a conseguir un hombre merecedor de todo esto –mientras se toqueteaba el cuerpo marcando su buena figura.

\- ¡Asi se habla Ayame! –animo Tae.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no le hacemos un cambio de look a Ayame-chan? Y mañana cuando Gin la vea se sienta arrepentido de haberla tratado de forma tan descortés –opino Soyo.

-¡Me apunto! –exclamo muy emocionada la de gafas.

-¡Y yo! –dijo Tae levantando la mano con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo no! –dijo seriamente Kagura desde el sofá frente a la Tv.

-¿Por qué no Kagura-chan? –pregunto la pelinegra.

-No me interesan ese tipo de cosas –explico la Yato con simpleza.

-Pues deberían, después de todo eres mujer –resalto lo obvio Tae.

Todas miran la figura de Kagura descaradamente, los años no habían pasado en vano por la chica a sus casi 17 años la naturaleza le había dotado de un buen par de piernas, esbeltas y seductoras, una cintura de avispa y unos senos de tamaño regular aunque un poco más abultados que el promedio. En fin, la Yato era una joven atractiva, pero su falta de femineidad le había espantado varios pretendientes.

-Anda debes participar –rogo Ayame.

-No pueden hacer o decir nada que me haga unirme a esa tontería –dictamino la de ojos azules.

-¡Ah que lastima! –Suspiro Soyo- Pensábamos comprar mucha comida, golosinas y bebidas para pasar la noche –dijo al aire de forma intencionada, llamando la atención de la Yato –Pero como no quieres participar, te perderás de todo.

La de cabello negro hizo el gesto de salir de la habitación, pero antes de lograr siquiera voltearse tenia a Kagura prendida en su brazo, dispuesta a no soltarla hasta que le diera la comida y golosinas que prometió.

-¿Qué pasa Kagura? –pregunta con mala intención Tae.

-Y-yo me apunto –contesto la pelirroja muy sonrojada mirando al suelo.

-¡Yey! ¡Kagura participara, será una noche divertida! –exclamo Ayame haciendo escándalo.

El grupo de chicas salió de la residencia por la entrada independiente de esta y en la reja de salida se encontraron con un pelirrojo de ojos azules que las miro con curiosidad.

-¿A dónde van? –pregunto Kamui mirando a cierta pelinegra.

-De compras –respondió Soyo sonrojada.

-Kamui no molestes –dijo irritada Kagura.

-¿Molestar? ¿Qué hay de malo en querer saber a dónde va mi novia? –argumenta abrazando a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Agg dejen de chancear que dan asquete! –dijo la pelirroja molesta.

-Mejor te vas antes de que la enana explote, te veo luego –se despide dejando un casto beso en los labios de la sonrojada pelinegra.

-Hasta luego – dijo la pelinegra despidiéndose con un ligero gesto de mano.

Las chicas siguieron con su camino hasta al centro comercial más cercano, donde pasaron la tarde paseando por las tiendas y comprando ropa y accesorios, disfrutaron de una película y cuando ya estaba anocheciendo pasaron por un supermercado para comprar ingredientes para la cena, además de golosinas, snaks y muchas bebidas para pasar la noche.

El grupo entro a su sala común haciendo escándalo y bromeando de como la pobre Soyo queda muda cuando ve al pelirrojo Yato.

La noche continúo con bromas y conversaciones de maquillaje, ropa y tips para conquistar hombres, dirigidos a la ya no tan deprimida Ayame. A eso de la media noche el grupo estaba bastante achispado por haber ingerido tanto dulce y por la falta de sueño, en ese momento las cosas empezaron a salirse de control.

-Yo no creo en la virginidad de Soyo –exclamo Tae.

-¡Eso! Mi hermano es muy pervertido como para haberse contenido por un año de relación –secundo Kagura.

-¡Cuenta! ¡Se sincera y cuenta! –acoso Ayame.

-Esa es la verdad –respondió sonrojada la pelinegra.

-No puedo creer que en la salida al campo en verano no pasara nada –dijo Tae.

-Siempre nos interrumpen cuando apenas vamos por la segunda base –explico Soyo.

-¡No me lo creo! –exclama Kagura.

-Sí, pues verán….

Soyo Flash Back

Todos los habitantes de la casa residencial decidieron hacer una excursión al campo, por las vacaciones de verano.

Ese día en la mañana las chicas desayunaron cereales y leche, pero al delicado estomago de la pelinegra le había caído mal el desayuno. Durante todo el viaje los retortijones no dejaban en paz a la novia del Kamui, cuando llegaron a la casa de campo que rentaron Gin, Shinpachi y Tae salieron al rio, Ayame no perdía de vista al de cabellos rizados, Okita y Kagura estaban compitiendo por quien escalaba más rápido un gran roble que había en el patio, Hijikata se perdió por allí y Kamui y Soyo se quedaron en la casa en vista del malestar de la pelinegra.

-Deberías irte a divertir con los demás –señalo.

-Nunca dejaría a mi chica sola si se siente mal –contesto Kamui.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá de la sala y obligo a la pelinegra a usar sus piernas como almohada y descansar. Con el pasar de los minutos ya la pelinegra se sentía mejor y levanto la cabeza de las piernas de su novio, encontrándose con que el pelirrojo estaba dormido.

-Hey Kamui –llamo suavemente- Kamui- moviéndolo un poco.

El pelirrojo abrió sus celestes ojos lentamente y encontró a su novia muy cerca de su cara, desde su perspectiva era solo otro sueño que tenía con su azabache novia y realizo lo que de costumbre en sus sueños.

Subió una mano a la altura de la nuca de la chica y la atrajo hasta su rostro dándole un apasionado beso en sus labios rosas, la intensidad del beso aumento cuando el chico sentó a la azabache sobre sus piernas reduciendo cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos.

A esas alturas del momento el pelirrojo estaba acariciando la cintura de su novia y subía lentamente por los costados de la chica, el calor del ambiente iba subiendo conforme a las caricias se hacían más atrevidas. Kamui recostó a la pelinegra en el sofá y lentamente fue abriendo la blusa de botones de la chica, dejando al descubierto el sostén negro de la muchacha.

-Ka-kamui –jadeo la pelinegra.

-Shhh –silencio el chico.

El pelirrojo comenzó a repartir besos y caricias por las clavículas y cuello de la chica, sacándole varios suspiros. Kamui ya estaba sumamente excitado y desesperado por hacer suya finalmente a Soyo.

Soyo con timidez fue acariciando los hombros de su novio y trataba de sacarle la camiseta, cuando el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió. Por la puerta entro Gin todo mojado seguido de Shimpachi y Tae.

-¡Hey! –saludo el de cabello rizado.

Kamui le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Gin y Shinpachi, en un rápido movimiento se quitó la camiseta con la cual tapo a Soyo, que tenía el brasier levantado y la camisa completamente abierta. El pelirrojo cargo a su chica y subió con ella a la zona de las habitaciones, entro con ella en brazos a una habitación y la dejo sentada sobre la cama de sábanas blancas.

-Ka-kamui espera –llamo la pelinegra.

-Lo siento linda, pe-pero no puedo –dice para luego salir de la habitación dejando a Soyo allí un poco triste.

Fin del Soyo Flash Back.

-Luego no hablamos más de eso –termino de contar Soyo.

\- No puedo creerlo –dijo atónita Ayame- Eres la novia del sexy Kamui y no han tenido relaciones ni una sola vez –soltando una carcajada.

-¡Oye más respeto por mi novio! –exigió Soyo.

\- Tremenda falla por parte de mi hermano – dijo decepcionada Kagura.

-Hay que tomar cartas en el asunto –dijo Tae.

-¿Cómo así? –pregunto curiosa Soyo.

-El plan es convertirte en una bomba sexy, a la cual Kamui no pueda resistirse –explico la castaña.

Ayame y Tae dirigieron miradas traviesas a la pelinegra mientras Kagura comía chips de papas y miraba todo con atención, la pelimorada tomo el brazo derecho de Soyo y Tae el izquierdo y la arrastraron a la habitación de la castaña.

El grupo de chicas arrastro a la pelinegra por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Tae, el cuarto daba la apariencia de ser habitado por una persona seria y responsable, todo estaba pulcro y ordenado. Ayame y Tae se acercaron a una silla y amarraron a Soyo allí, Kagura solo se sentó en pose de indio sobre la cama de la castaña.

Tae abrió su armario y saco de allí un neceser bastante grande del cual saco un secador y rizador de cabello, entre la de cabello lila y castaña comenzaron a darle forma al cabello de Soyo hasta que este quedo con unos lindos rizos al final de su larga melena azabache.

Ayame continúo con el trabajo de transformación aplicándole un ligero maquillaje a la de cabellos azabaches, mientras Tae estaba entretenida buscando algo en su armario. Luego de 15 minutos el trabajo estaba terminado, Soyo lucia más hermosa de lo normal y todas estaban seguras de que a Kamui se le caería la baba si la viera. Tae se acercó a la orgullosa maquillista y a la ruborizada Soyo para desatarla y encerrarla en el baño privado de la habitación.

-Soyo-chan debes ponerte esto –dijo abriendo levemente la puerta y lanzándole ropa adentro.

Solo dos minutos habían pasado cuando se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente del cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué sucede Soyo? –pregunto Kagura en voz alta para que escuchara la azabache.

-No me pondré esto –contesto Soyo desde el baño.

-Debes hacerlo o entrare yo a ponértelo – intervino Tae.

-¡Ay mi Dios! –se quejó resignada la azabache.

Al cabo de 5 minutos la puerta de baño se abrió mostrando a una ruborizada Soyo en lencería muy provocativa de color rosa pálido.

-Verdaderamente fue un buen trabajo –alabo Ayame.

-No me gusta, pega mucho frio –dijo la pelinegra halando los bordes del baby doll rosado.

\- Pues llamemos a nii-san para que te haga entrar en calor –sugirio Kagura con una mirada pervertida.

-¡Eso! Llamemos a Kamui –secundo la idea Ayame.

-Sabes que no se puede hacer eso, está prohibido ir a las habitaciones de los chicos y viceversa –explico la pelinegra.

-Pero hoy la casera no está, y no regresara hasta mañana –dijo con tranquilidad Tae.

Todas se miraron entre sí en un momento de silencio, así pasaron dos minutos enteros cuando el grupo de chicas exploto entre risas.

-Bien, ya estuvo bueno del chiste –dijo Kagura secándose las lágrimas de risa.

-¿Qué les parece si seguimos con las transformaciones? –dijo Soyo.

-¡Yo sigo! –contesto muy animada la pelimorada mientras levantaba su mano derecha.

-¡Muy bien! –dijo Tae con una enorme sonrisa.

El grupo de chicas siguió comiendo frituras y lanzándose bromas pesadas mientras una por una se iban arreglando hasta quedar lo suficientemente bellas y sensuales para que ríos de baba surcaran las calles solo cuando los hombres escucharan sus nombres, las tres chicas estaban haciendo una sesión de fotos entre ellas y riendo como maniáticas hasta que Ayame se puso a ver todas las fotos en la galería del celular de Soyo.

-¿Saben algo? –comento llamando la atención.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron las otras tres al unísono.

-No transformamos a Kagura-chan –respondió señalando a la Yato.

La azabache y la castaña voltearon a ver a la oji-azul como si fuera un extraterrestre, la cual solo atino a retroceder lentamente en dirección a la puerta; pero no logró escapar porque en menos de un segundo tenia a todas encima de ella agarrándola por brazos y piernas para llevarla a lo que según ella era "la silla del diablo".

-¡Déjenme ir! –exclamo la Yato dando pelea.

-¡No! –respondieron las otras tres, sentando a Kagura por la fuerza en la silla del tocador de Tae.

Tae procedió a amarrar a Kagura, mientras Soyo hablaba de los posibles peinados que le harían y Ayame hablaba sobre los mejores colores para su piel. Al final todas pusieron manos a la obra sobre la cara y cabello de Kagura, ella al ver inútil resistirse se dejó hacer.

A los 30 minutos de arduo trabajo todas las chicas se dieron por satisfechas y le voltearon a Kagura en dirección al espejo del tocador para que se mirara. La Yato sorprendida solo podía ver su reflejo, el cabello lo habían rizado perfectamente en las puntas dándole volumen a su cabello largo y un flequillo de lado sujeto por una horquilla, sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados y sus pestañas tenían volumen con rímel, un leve brillo de labios y rubor para darle color a sus mejillas daban el toque final a su transformación.

-Es bastante simple, pero no requieres de mucho –dijo Soyo.

-Ya tu eres muy bella Kagura-chan –dijo Ayame.

-Ahora para estar en igualdad de condiciones solo falta esto –le dijo Tae pasándole un gancho con lencería de encaje negra.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! –negó Kagura.

-Anda, es solo por hoy –dijo Soyo haciéndole ojitos de cachorro.

-¡Bien! Pero no me tomare ninguna maldita foto así –cedió Kagura.

La Yato entro al baño con resignación y allí procedió a quitarse la ropa que usualmente traía, se deshizo de sus bragas y brasier, para colocarse el negro de encaje semitransparente que venía a juego con unas braguitas diminutas del mismo material y color, el conjunto terminaba con una bata negra semitransparente de encaje que llegaba a la altura del muslo y los bordes estaban ribeteados con flores de tul negras.

Lentamente la chica se dio una mirada final en el espejo y con un suspiro salió del baño a la vista de todas.

-Bien aquí estoy –dijo.

-Te vez maravillosa Kagura –dijo Ayame.

-¿Quieren ver películas? –pregunto Tae.

Todas con un asentimiento se trasladaron en lencería a la sala común de la zona de chicas donde estaba el televisor, entre risas y comida todas se decantaron por una película romántica. Al cabo de una hora ya iban por la escena cumbre donde el chico por fin confiesa sus sentimientos por la protagonista, estaban por juntar sus labios cuando la de cabellos rojos silenciosamente se levanta y se dirige al balcón.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Soyo juntándose con la pelirroja.

-Nada –respondió suspirando.

-¿Segura? No tienes buena cara –insistió.

-Sí, debe ser la comida chatarra. Me ha de haber caído mal –se excusó.

-No es bueno mentir –puntualizo la pelinegra.

-¿Qué te hace creer que lo hago? –pregunto mirando directamente a la pelinegra.

-Que cuando llegaban las escenas más románticas de la película solo suspirabas y no de amor precisamente.

-No me gustan esas películas, son aburridas –explico.

-A mí no me dio esa impresión –presiono- Parecía que pensabas en alguien.

\- ¡Como si yo tuviera alguien en quien pensar de esa manera! –dijo con sarcasmo para volver a perder la vista en el horizonte de manera melancólica.

-¿Te gustaría tenerlo? –pregunto Soyo.

-No, aunque… -dejo escapar sin querer.

-¿Aunque qué? –Presiono aún más- Vamos dilo, estar enamorada no ha matado a nadie.

-No es lo mismo que lo tuyo con Kamui, ustedes se corresponden. En cambio el me ve como una molestia, me atrevería a decir que me ve como un chico más –explico.

-Estoy segura que Sougo no te ve como un chico –trato de animar a Kagura.

-¿Quién hablo del sádico? –dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par en una mueca de sorpresa.

-No eres muy difícil de adivinar, más bien ambos son fáciles de leer –explico- Esas peleas idiotas, esa rivalidad, los insultos…son solo la forma que tienen de hacerse notar el uno al otro, su forma es algo infantil; pero cuando uno ama siempre quiere que esa persona especial lo note.

-En eso tienes razón, pero para el no soy más que la china molesta que entorpece su camino –comento con voz triste.

-Pues si eso crees, hazle cambiar de opinión. Muéstrale lo que en verdad eres, una chica preciosa que cualquiera desearía a su lado –animo Soyo.

-No creo ser así –comento negativamente.

-Lo eres, mírate en el espejo y empieza a quererte un poco más. En este momento podrías hacer que cualquiera cayera por ti sin siquiera decir una palabra –dijo acercándose a Kagura haciendo que ella se apartara más en busca de espacio personal.

-¿Qué cosas dices? –comento sonrojada.

-Es la verdad, si Sougo-kun te viera en este momento seguro tendría una enorme erección –dijo bromeando.

-Tanto azúcar te debió hacer daño, la Soyo que conozco no diría tantas barbaridades –respondió Kagura.

-La Soyo que conoces y yo somos las mismas; y estamos seguras de que tú y Sougo terminaran casados y felices de hacer muchos bebes chinos y sádicos –dijo acercándose mas a la pelirroja.

-¡No digas más bobadas! –dijo apartándose lo suficiente para parcialmente sentarse en la baranda del balcón.

Kagura en el nerviosismo del momento no se daba cuenta de sus acciones y termino cayendo por el balcón en dirección al jardín del primer piso, donde paseaba tranquilamente un castaño de ojos carmesíes tranquilamente.


	2. Lo que Sougo se llevo

2._Lo que Sougo se llevo.

Sougo Pov's

¡Maldito calor! Se supone que estamos en otoño y debería hacer frio y no calor, odio estar pegostoso por el sudor. No me queda de otra que salir de mi habitación, no me importa realmente salir de la habitación sin camiseta, después de todo:

a) Todos mis demás compañeros salieron de fiesta hoy y estoy solo.

b) Esta residencia es mixta pero tiene bien separada la zona de chicos y chicas.

c) ¡Por amor a Dios! Son las 2 de la madrugada, teóricamente nadie debería estar despierto a esta hora.

Pero como siempre al parecer el maldito Dios no está de mi lado, escucho un grito en el balcón de las chicas y alzo la mirada, solo para ver como la jodida china cae desde el pinche balcón. No puedo evitar moverme para intentar atraparla, al parecer fui lo suficientemente rápido porque tengo a la china en mis brazos con la mirada agachada y sin abrir los ojos.

Miro hacia arriba nuevamente y veo a Soyo, estoy a punto de decirle que abra la puerta para que la china vuelva a su zona, pero ambos volteamos en dirección a la entrada de la zona de los chicos, unas voces bastante fuertes se acercaban. En una milésima de segundo Soyo y yo nos volvimos a mirar y al parecer tuvimos la misma idea: ocultarnos.

Entre rápidamente a mi habitación, porque estaría en un serio problema si Kamui me veía sin camisa y con su hermana en brazos.

Fin del Sougo Pov's.

En una de las habitaciones para chicos del primer piso, estaba un agitado Okita Sougo con una pelirroja en brazos bastante callada. El chico solo estaba tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco que estaba acelerado por el momento de adrenalina, cuando una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¡O-oye sádico! Bájame por favor –pidió con voz baja Kagura.

-Ah, si –dejando que los pies de la chica tocaran el suelo.

Cuando la Yato se enderezo completamente, el de ojos carmesíes no pudo apartar su mirada de la chica. La muchacha miro de forma extraña al castaño porque no entendió su mutismo repentino y aun peor no entendía su sonrojo. Luego de dos minutos de pensar recordó que se encontraba en prendas de vestir exageradamente ligeras y reveladoras.

-¡No me mires! –exclamo Kagura.

-¿Y quién querría verte china marimacho? –insulto Okita.

-¡Yo seré marimacho pero tú eres un afeminado que duerme con antifaz! –regreso el insulto.

-¿Afeminado yo? –Preguntó ofendido –Bien, yo seré afeminado, pero no intento parecer sexy vistiéndome con ropa de puta barata –dio la última estocada.

-Bien, por favor déjame salir. Regreso a mi habitación –dice Kagura con la voz baja.

Okita se dio cuenta que metió la pata hasta el fondo, ya que la china no le había devuelto el insulto, es más; ya no le miraba a la cara. Ella estaba con la mirada baja dejando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos.

-N-no…O-oye china –trataba de hablar pero el sonido de alguien entrando a la habitación le hizo poner alerta y esconderse con Kagura en su closet.

A la habitación del chico entro Hijikata y se acostó en la cama de Okita con un libro en la mano.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? –pregunto Kagura con voz baja.

-Compartimos habitación –respondió.

-¿Por qué? Las habitaciones son individuales –volvió a preguntar Kagura.

-Eso es mi culpa

Sougo Flash Back.

Una tarde cualquiera hace tres días.

-Oye Hijikata –hablo Okita entrando al cuarto del azabache- Es tu turno de lavar los platos.

En eso el chico ve que por la pared de la habitación iba subiendo una cucaracha y como él le tiene asco a esos repugnantes animales rastreros saco su bazooka y le apunto al insecto.

Segundos después la habitación del pelinegro tenía un enorme agujero en una de sus paredes y para colmo la cucaracha aún estaba viva por allí.

Luego de un largo regaño por parte de la casera se decidió que Okita pagaría por la reparación de la pared y que mientras tanto el azabache se quedaría con él en su habitación, afortunadamente Hijikata tenía buenos reflejos y no murió por el proyectil que lanzo el de ojos carmesíes.

Fin del Sougo Flash Back.

-Y eso fue lo que paso –concluyo el chico.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las cucarachas? –preguntó burlona Kagura.

-No es miedo, es asco. Además es su culpa por dejar platos de comida y envoltorios debajo de la cama, si fuera más organizado no tendría cucarachas en su habitación –dijo excusándose y mirando directamente a la china por primeras vez desde que cayó por el balcón.

El joven no pudo evitar por su altura darle una mirada completa a la pelirroja, desde su perspectiva él podía apreciar el escote de la chica perfectamente, pero realmente lo que más le atrajo fueron los hermosos ojos azules de Kagura perfectamente delineados dándole un aspecto pícaro y salvaje a la pelirroja.

-¿China porque tanto maquillaje? –pregunto curioso.

-Por nada que te importe –mirando en otra dirección- ¿Cómo haremos ara salir? –trato de cambiar la conversación.

-Esperemos a que se duerma, no ha de tardar mucho. Ahora responde lo que te pregunte –exigió.

-Nada que te pueda importar, después de todo solo soy una china marimacho vestida de puta barata –recordando las palabras antes dichas por el chico.

-Oye, solo fue en el calor del momento. Usualmente no te quedas callada –comento.

-Sí, pero hoy estaba un poco sensible –explico.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto curioso.

-Nada que te importe –respondió cortante.

-Dime –dijo picándole el estómago con un dedo.

-Mal de amores solamente –termino por admitir.

-¿Mal de amores? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Sí, ya sabes. Cuando el chico que te gusta te hace sufrir –explico nuevamente.

-¿Te gusta alguien? –pregunto un poco molesto.

En ese momento Kagura se dio cuenta que había hablado demás y bajo la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

-ehm, etto… -comenzó a balbucear.

-¡Dime! –exigió Sougo tomándole el mentón y haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

-B-bueno si, me gusta alguien; pero es algo unidireccional –confeso.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? –pregunto celoso y muy molesto.

-Bueno si, es bastante cercano a ti –confeso a medias.

-Dime quien es… -hablo con tono amenazante acercándose aún más a la cara de Kagura.

Ambos no estaban completamente consientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos en aquel espacio tan reducido, pero por los celos de Okita aquella separación entre sus cuerpos se iba reduciendo cada vez más. El chico miraba atentamente aquellos ojos azules que le volvían loco por las noches, buscaba en ellos la respuesta que anhelaba: el nombre de aquel infeliz que mataría solo por atreverse a enamorar a su china y de paso a hacerla sufrir.

-Dime Kagura – presionando su cuerpo con el de la chica que tenía acorralada entre la pared y él.

-E-es H-Hijikata –dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

Sougo Pov's

¡Ahora sí! Si antes tenía ganas de matarlo ahora peor, nadie osa quitarle a su china, ella es mía y de nadie más. Y aunque ella se niegue a admitirlo, ella sabe que me pertenece.

No voy permitir que ese maldito ojos caídos me quite algo más en esta vida.

Fin del Sougo Pov's

Cegado por los celos el chico de ojos carmesíes, beso repentinamente a la chica de cabellos rojos.

-Eres mía –siseo por lo bajo- Y no te compartiré con el maldito de Hijikata. Tú eres mi china.

Y como para reafirmar lo que dijo apretó el seno izquierdo de la chica haciendo que ella soltara un gemido que fue acallado por los labios de Sougo.

El muchacho no despegaba los labios de la chica, los mordia con vehemencia mientras que con sus manos exploraba a gusto el cuerpo de la muchacha. Okita de un movimiento de mano rasgo el baby doll negro de Kagura y lo arranco del cuerpo de la chica.

Con las manos continúo amasando ambos senos de Kagura. La chica no sabía en qué momento dejo de luchar contra las caricias del castaño y se dejó hacer conteniendo sus gemidos.

Okita deslizo las manos por la espalda de Kagura y desabrocho el sostén dejando libres aquellos perfectos senos que él quería saborear. El muchacho apretó y succiono los pezones de su china a placer, ella solo se limitaba a contener sus gemidos y a acariciar los cabellos del chico.

-Espero que con esto sepas que eres solo mía –dijo Okita.

-Eso es obvio maldito sádico –respondió con la voz jadeante.

-En este mundo, ni mil Hijikatas podrán hacerte más mujer que yo –continuo alabándose.

-Y no quisiera que fuera de otra forma –contesto Kagura.

En ese momento el muchacho detuvo sus caricias y vio con sorpresa a la Yato, que lo miraba con ojos sensuales.

-El que me gustaba y gustara eres tú, perfectísimo imbécil –confeso Kagura.

El chico estuvo un minuto completo con cara de idiota mirando a Kagura que era iluminada por la luz que se colaba por una rendija de las puertas del armario.

Okita esbozo una sonrisa de lado y volvió a pegar a Kagura contra su cuerpo.

-Sí, soy un imbécil –admitió- Si hubiera tenido las bolas para confesarme, hace más de un año que hubiéramos reinventado el kamasutra entero –besando ferozmente el cuello de Kagura.

La chica aparto un poco al de ojos carmesíes de su cuerpo y le hablo con sensualidad.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de reinventarlo –hablo con una mirada picara.

La muchacha se puso de rodillas en aquel incomodo lugar y le saco el cinturón a Okita y le bajo los pantalones y bóxer. Kagura tomo entre sus manos el erecto pene del muchacho y comenzó a darle caricias lentas y tortuosas, y sin darse mucho a desear metio el miembro del chico en su boca para darle largas lamidas y chupadas.

Okita solo atinaba a agarrarle los cabellos a Kagura y marcarle el ritmo a seguir, pero no aguanto mucho y le extendió una mano a la chica para que ella la tomara. Con delicadeza ella se levantó para que el muchacho la pusiera de espaldas a él y comenzara a masajear sus senos con una mano y con la otra a estimular su clítoris.

La muchacha solo se retorcía del placer y contenía sus gemidos, para que el pelinegro que leía tranquilamente en la cama de Sougo no los encontrara.

Los fluidos de la chica empaparon la ropa interior negra y sin pedirle permiso a nadie el muchacho decidió que podía prescindir de ellas y le arranco las bragas del cuerpo a su acompañante.

Sougo volteo a la pelirroja para mirar su expresión cuando por fin se volvieran uno y presiono su cuerpo con el de la chica y la beso, mientras las lenguas de ambos danzaban en el vals del erotismo el muchacho penetro de una estocada a Kagura.

Ella quería gemir de dolor y placer, pero no podía porque los sonidos que emitía eran silenciados por su acompañante. Las embestidas se fueron tornando cada vez más placenteras, hasta que el dolor desapareció por completo y solo quedaban cuerpos sudorosos y excitados moviéndose al unísono hasta llegar al climax.

-Eres mía –remarco lo obvio Okita.

-Siempre lo he sido –musito jadeante Kagura- Te amo- confeso.

-Y y-yo a-a ti –confeso avergonzado.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, la pareja observo por la rendija de la puerta del armario que Hijikata no estaba y salieron del closet.

El muchacho aun desnudo fue con tranquilidad a la puerta y le paso seguro para que el pelinegro no pudiera entrar, tomo su celular de la mesita de noche y le paso un mensaje al pelinegro.

"No me importa dónde vas a dormir, pero mi cuarto es MIO hoy"

-¿Segunda ronda? –hablo Kagura desde la cama.

-Todas las que quieras china –respondió con confianza.

Esa noche muchas veces se escucharon susurros y gemidos femeninos, aparte de la voz gruesa de Sougo cuando gemía por llegar al orgasmo nuevamente.

Definitivamente esos dos, nunca más seria separados.

A eso de las once de la mañana la puerta de la zona de las chicas sonaba incesantemente.

-¿Qué? –abrió molesta Soyo.

La pelinegra se sorprendió al ver en la puerta a su amiga pelirroja vestida con una camisa de hombre blanca que le quedaba super larga, además de acompañada por un sonrojado castaño de ojos carmesíes.

-Buenos días Soyo-chan –saludo alegremente Kagura.

Kagura paso por la puerta con intenciones de ir a su habitación, pero una voz la hizo voltear.

-Despídete de mí apropiadamente china –dijo Okita molesto.

-Claro –respondió sonriente.

La muchacha volvió sobre sus pasos y se colgó del cuello de Sougo para darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos en un rato sádico –dijo volviendo a entrar a la residencia.

-Tú sádico –contesto Okita.

Todo esto sucedió ante los ojos de una impacta Soyo, que ese día se decidió a que no esperaría más por kamui y que ella misma lo atacaría.


	3. Extra KamuSoyo

3._Extra KamuSoyo.

Luego de aquel mediodía en que Kagura llego con una camisa masculina, el cabello desordenado y una resplandeciente sonrisa; Soyo tomo la determinación de dar por ella misma el siguiente paso en su relación con el Yato.

La de cabellos azabaches estuvo toda una semana planeando como lograría hacer que su pelirrojo novio y ella por fin se volvieran uno, pero sin ella planearlo mucho la solución entro mágicamente por la puerta.

-¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! –entro Ayame por la puerta de la residencia gritando.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –pregunto interesada Tae.

-Bueno ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno y qué mejor de ir a un sitio a disfrutar de la nieve ¿Qué les parece? –comento la de cabellos lilas.

-¡Genial! –respondió Kagura con brillitos en los ojos.

-Okay, suena genial –admitió Tae- Pero yo quiero detalles de esa aventura.

-Bueno, tengo una amiga cuya familia administra una posada en las montañas del norte. Muy cercano al centro de esquí y ella me dijo que podemos ir todos y hospedarnos tres días completos con descuento, además de desayuno, almuerzo y cena incluidos –explico Ayame.

-¡Ultra genial! –dijo ilusionada Kagura imaginando toda la comida que podría comer.

-¿Y qué les parece? –pidió la opinión de las demás.

-Perfecto –dijo Tae.

-¿Puedo invitar a alguien? –pregunto Soyo con segundas intenciones.

-Uhm, debo preguntar. Porque solo le hable a mi amiga de 9 personas –comento Ayame pensativa.

-¿Nueve? –pregunto curiosa Kagura.

-Sí, invite a los chicos también –menciono Ayame.

-Ah, entonces olvida lo de la persona extra –dijo Soyo.

-Adivino, pensabas llevar a Kamui –molesto Tae.

-Sí, es que –dijo Soyo bajando la mirada- Planeo para en estas vacaciones que…Kamui y y-yo t-tengamos…

-Ya, tranquila entendimos –dijo Ayame aliviando la carga de Soyo.

-¿Entonces todos iremos juntos? –pregunto Kagura sonrojada.

-Sí, juntos y revueltos –contesto Ayame- No te preocupes tú y Sougo no tendrán que parar su sensual agenda.

La peli morada bromeo con la Yato haciendo referencia a la última semana, en la que Kagura y Okita no habían parado de tener citas y escribirse mensajes todo el tiempo, parecían pegados con goma, chicle, pegamento y cemento.

-¡Oye Ayame! –Llamo Tae- ¿Cuándo salimos?

-Este sábado, así que hay que ir de compras el viernes –aviso decidida.

-Bueno hoy es miércoles, tenemos tiempo de sobra para preparar todo –señalo Kagura.

\- Y tiempo de sobra para volver a Soyo una bomba sexy irresistible para el pelirrojo descuidado –menciono Tae.

-Pues manos a la obra chicas –alentó Ayame.

Esa noche el grupo de chicas hizo listas sobre lo que necesitaban comprar, además de pasar toda la madrugada pensando en cómo harían que Kamui y Soyo por fin llevasen su relación al siguiente nivel.

El viernes llego más rápido de lo esperado y los habitantes masculinos y femeninos de la residencia acordaron ir de compras todos juntos ya que todos necesitaban implementos para el viaje.

Ya en el centro comercial chicos y chicas se separaron, dándoles a estas la oportunidad de ir a una tienda de lencería y a una de juguetes sexuales para surtir a la pelinegra del grupo de todo aquello que pudiese necesitar en su primera vez.

-¿Qué creen de un látigo? –dijo Tae señalando el dichoso objeto.

-¡Sí! –aprobó emocionada Ayame.

-¡Hey relajen! –Viendo a la sonrojada Soyo- No tienen por qué intentar todo la primera vez –analizo la pelirroja.

-No nos agües la fiesta ¿No me iras a decir que tú y Okita no usaron juguetes en la primera vez? –acuso Ayame.

-¡Hey! Mi sádico y yo somos diferentes, así que creo que Soyo y nii-san deben llevarlo a su ritmo y dejar todo esto –señalando la cesta que cargaba Tae con vibradores, lubricantes y demás- Para cuando agarren más confianza en el tema.

-¿Te sientes así Soyo-chan? –pregunto Tae.

-Solo un poco, estoy realmente asustada –dijo sonrojada la azabache.

-Bien, pero un par de esposas y lubricante no hacen daño ¿O sí? –sacando los dichosos objetos de la cesta.

-Creo que no –admitió Soyo.

-Okay, solo llevemos eso –concilio Tae.

-¿Algo que necesites Kagura? –pregunto Ayame.

-Pensándolo bien…-dijo Kagura tomándose el mentón- Yo si me llevo el látigo.

El grupo de chicas se carcajeo por unos minutos eternos, al cabo de unas horas más terminaron sus compras y se reunieron con los chicos en el patio de comidas.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto Okita mirando a Kagura.

-Perfecto –respondió la Yato.

-¡Vamos a comer! –exclamo Ayame.

Los ocho amigos comieron tranquilamente y entre conversaciones y bromas la tarde concluyo cuando todos volvieron a la residencia; el grupo se dividió en chicos y chicas, sin olvidar acordar la hora de salida para el día siguiente.

El sábado desde muy temprano la construcción de dos plantas estaba muy ruidosa por todos los jóvenes empacando y alistándose para ir a su ansiado viaje de vacaciones invernales. A la hora acordada todos se encontraron en la salida de la residencia y partieron a la central del tren, donde luego de tres horas de viaje empezaron a sentir como el frio se hacía más intenso y todos se vieron obligados a usar sus chaquetas gruesas de invierno.

-¿Frio? –pregunto un pelirrojo a su novia.

-No mucho –contesto dedicándole una sonrisa.

A pesar de la negativa de la chica, Kamui igual rodeo el cuerpo de la azabache con un brazo para acercarla al calor de su cuerpo.

Una hora y media después el grupo se encontraba bajando del tren y comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras iban a la posada de la amiga de Ayame.

Al llegar a la confortable cabaña de troncos entraron en silencio a la recepción.

-¿Ayame-chan? –pregunto una voz femenina.

-¡Jen! –exclamo Ayame lanzándose sobre una castaña de delgada contextura.

-Que gusto verte –dijo Jen dándole un abrazo a Ayame.

Okita que solo se había dedicado a hablar con Kagura miro a la recién llegada y abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¿J-jen? –pregunto el de ojos carmesíes incrédulo.

-¿Le conoces? –pregunto celosa Kagura.

-Sí, ella es –trato de explicar siendo interrumpido.

-Mi novia –explico el pelinegro del grupo sorprendiendo a todos.

El grupo entero miraba con incredulidad a Hijikata que se paró al lado de la castaña y le paso un brazo por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Hola, come mayonesa –saludo sonrojada Jen.

-Ya te extrañaba –hablo el de ojos negros.

La curiosa pareja se dio un casto beso frente a todos los sorprendidos invitados, pero luego de unos minutos la impresión paso dejando un ambiente agradable entre todos.

El grupo almorzó tranquilamente en el hotel y estaban a punto de salir cuando Jen les recordó algo.

-Oigan deberíamos repartir las habitaciones –hablo Jen.

-Eso es fácil, muéstranos las habitaciones –hablo Tae.

El grupo de revoltosos amigos fueron llevados a un pasillo con cinco habitaciones.

-Bien. Okita y Kagura la primera habitación, Hijikata y Jen la segunda, Gin y Shinpachi la tercera, Ayame y yo la cuarta y por ultimo Soyo con Kamui –hablo rápidamente Tae- ¿Todos felices? ¡Bien! A esquiar –concluyo de forma rápida para evitar discusiones.

-¡Un momento! ¿Por qué el sádico dormirá con mi hijita? –pregunto furioso Gin.

-Porque tu HIJITA es MI MUJER –respondió altanero Sougo.

El de ojos carmesíes rápidamente se encerró en su habitación junto a su china para ignorar el escándalo que seguro montaría el de cabellos rizados

Luego de casi una hora de gritos por parte de Gin y de que los demás organizaran sus posesiones el grupo por fin logro salir a esquiar durante un rato, porque en invierno oscurecía más rápido de lo normal y era peligroso quedarse en la nieve cuando anochecía.

Al entrar todos al comedor Kamui se tropieza con una pelinegra.

-Uhm disculpe ¿Ross? –pregunto mirando a la chica de cabellos cortos con la que choco.

-¿Kamui? –dijo incrédula Ross.

-Si ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el de ojos azules.

-Vine a realizar unas fotografías del paisaje invernal, estoy en una academia de fotografía –explico sonrojada.

-¡Excelente! –Felicito Kamui- Siempre has sido muy talentosa para la fotografía –dijo acariciando el cabello de la chica.

-Uhm, bien. Me tengo que ir –se despidió la pelinegra.

Kamui se sentó en la mesa junto a sus amigos y novia, ignorando que esta se sentía un poco enfada por la actitud tan cercana de su novio con esa desconocida.

La cena transcurrió sin otros eventos y los amigos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar, pero todas las chicas planearon encontrarse en la habitación de Ayame y Tae para producir a Soyo.

Todas las féminas del grupo estaban hablando tranquilamente mientras ayudaban a Soyo a arreglarse para su noche de Femme Fatale.

-¿Vieron a la chica que estaba con Kamui? –dijo Soyo.

-Sí, parecían conocerse –dijo Tae.

-¿Sabes quién es Kagura-chan? –pregunto Ayame.

-No, usualmente no curioseo en la vida de nii-san –respondió sin darle importancia.

-Pero esa actitud demasiado cercana no me gusto –respondió enfadada Soyo.

-Tranquila Kamui es solo tuyo, se nota – tranquilizo Jen.

Las amigas continuaron arreglando a Soyo, dejando su cabello en ondas y suelto, levemente maquillada con los ojos resaltados con delineador, aparte la azabache se puso una fina lencería de color celeste como los ojos de su novio y arriba una bata gruesa pero reveladora con un abrigo por arriba de color blanco.

-Estas perfecta –alabo Ayame.

-Una diosa –rectifico Tae.

-¡Ve por el! –animo Jen.

El grupo salió de la habitación pero rápidamente volvieron a entrar al ver a dos figuras en el final del pasillo, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kamui y Soyo. Las chicas agudizaron el oído para saber que sucedía.

-¡Aun me gustas Kamui! –confeso una sonrojada pelinegra de cabello corto.

-Ross, tú y yo…ya no –dijo Kamui en voz baja.

-Pero, podemos intentarlo. El que nos hayamos visto aquí es una señal –insistió Ross.

-Eso no puede ser Ross, yo… -pero fue callado por los labios rosados de la chica.

En ese momento Kamui no encontraba la forma de rechazar a la chica sin herirla, pero sus cavilaciones no llegaron muy lejos porque sintió un golpe que lo empujo contra la puerta de su habitación.

-Aléjate de él ¡Es MI NOVIO! –exclamo Soyo enojada.

Aparentemente la pelinegra había empujado a la pareja para separarlos, rápidamente la chica tomo la mano de su novio y se encerró en la habitación con él; dejando a una sorprendida pelinegra en medio del pasillo.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –pregunto dolida Soyo, luego de dos minutos enteros de silencio.

El pelirrojo no encontraba la forma de solucionar esa situación con su novia.

-¿Acaso te sientes confundido? –insistió Soyo- ¿Es por eso que nunca me has tocado? ¿Piensas en ella de manera especial? –exigió una respuesta.

Más minutos de silencio se instauraron en la habitación.

-Claro, aun pensabas en ella. Por eso no quisiste avanzar en la relación –concluyó por si misma Soyo.

-Soyo, yo…-intento hablar Kamui.

-Y yo haciendo esto por ti –dijo la azabache quitándose el abrigo y la bata, dejando ver la lencería de color celeste y mostrándole su cara llorosa perfectamente maquillada.

El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer, pero estaba impávido por ver el esfuerzo que había puesto su novia para hacer avanzar la relación de ellos, que por un conjunto de situaciones no había llegado más allá. El chico sintió ternura y mucho orgullo por la chica, ella era la correcta, era especial; no dejaría que se le escapara entre las manos.

-Soyo, sabes que las veces que lo hemos intentado han pasado cosas –hablo con dulzura y acercándose a la chica.

-¡No te acerques! –ordeno.

-Amor, aquellas veces me detuve porque quería que fuera especial –dijo tomando la mano de su novia y acercándola a su cuerpo- Era tu primera vez y quería que fuera inolvidable. Por ello me contenía tanto –explico con tranquilidad estrechando el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica contra el suyo.

-¿Entonces si te atraigo? –pregunto insegura.

-Me traes loco solo con sonreír –admitió Kamui- A pesar de que estoy en problemas por lo de Ross, con verte así me tienes excitado –confeso señalando su erección.

-Lo vi todo, ella se te abalanzo –dijo Soyo- ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

-No sabía cómo reaccionar –admitió llevando a su chica hasta la cama para sentarse juntos- ¿Me perdonarías?

-Contéstame algo primero –pidió Soyo- ¿Sentiste algo en ese beso?

-Nada, solo tú con el hecho de decir mi nombre me haces sentir así –dijo Kamui.

-¿Así? –repitió en tono de pregunta.

-Enamorado –explico y cerro la distancia entre su novia y él para besarla con adoración.

La pareja se besaba tiernamente y se daba castas caricias, hasta que Soyo recobro la determinación para seguir con su plan y se separó del pelirrojo por un instante para subirse sobre sus piernas.

La nueva oleada de besos perdió cualquier tinte de ternura, el acto se hizo más intenso y pasional, parecía que la pareja quería desgastarse los labios solo para marcar a su acompañante como suyo.

El pelirrojo ya tenía una mano metida en la tela del baby doll celeste acariciando la cintura de su amada novia, la chica con cada caricia sentía que podía tocar el cielo con las manos pero ella quería más y se deshizo por si misma del baby doll.

-Esta noche no me detendré por nada del mundo –dijo Soyo con seguridad.

\- Ni un terremoto me impedirá hacerte mía esta noche –contesto Kamui.

El joven se recostó sobre la cama y en un rápido movimiento invirtió las posiciones dejando a Soyo por debajo de su cuerpo, comenzó a lamer el cuello de su acompañante dejando leves marcas rojizas, bajo por su clavícula hasta el nacimiento de los blancos senos de la joven.

La chica ya estaba gimiendo el nombre de su pareja, pero algo dentro de su mente tenía ideas para más tarde y no se permitiría olvidarlas.

Las caricias continuaron y la ropa sobro, Kamui ya estaba sin camisa y Soyo sin sostén, la muchacha repartía besos y caricias por el marcado abdomen del chico mientras él se encargaba de masajear sus senos hasta endurecer los pezones de la azabache.

El frio del invierno no se sintió más en la habitación, el calor del momento iba en aumento cuando Kamui besaba y lamia cada rincón del cuerpo de su acompañante, los gemidos de la chica y lo mojado de su tanga daban a entender que ya estaba lista. Sin muchas ceremonias el pelirrojo se despojó del resto de su ropa y le quito las bragas celestes a Soyo dejándola expuesta a él.

Resulto tentador para el Yato ver la intimidad húmeda de su novia y sin darle muchas vueltas a la idea bajo su rostro hasta la vagina de Soyo y lamio y chupo durante varios minutos, arrancándole gemidos a la pelinegra, cuando Kamui considero que no podría más se posiciono mejor en la cama y penetro a su novia lentamente.

La pelinegra estaba silenciosa por la cantidad de sensaciones que tenía en el momento, le dolía, estaba tensa, pero feliz, quería que él se moviera y ella movió sus caderas para darle a entender a Kamui que aumentara las embestidas.

El pelirrojo entendió rápido la señal y embistió el cuerpo de su novia como un poseso, entraba y salía con una rapidez vertiginosa, ambos no podían hacer más que gemir por la sensación de por fin ser uno. En un movimiento inesperado Soyo invirtió las posiciones y cabalgo a Kamui rápido hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax en un gemido al unísono.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto Kamui.

-Mucho –se sinceró Soyo.

-¿Seguimos? –pregunto un poco inseguro.

-Claro –respondió segura la pelinegra.

La chica se puso en cuatro patas empinando el trasero a su novio, este la miro un poco impresionado por la desinhibición de su pareja pero ni lento ni perezoso le dio lo que quería.

Entre orgasmos y gemidos paso la noche para la pareja, ya en la mañana ambos se levantaron temprano y se encontraron con sus amigos en el comedor.

-¿Y qué paso anoche? –pregunto indiscreta Ayame.

Soyo simplemente le hizo una seña con el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos y todas las demás gritaron de la emoción, lo chicos ignoraron el delirio de las féminas y continuaron comiendo.

Cuando finalizaron de comer el grupo de las chicas se juntó y comenzó el interrogatorio para la pelinegra.

-¡Cuéntalo todo! –pidió Tae.

-Bueno, luego del beso en la habitación hablamos y arreglamos las cosas. Puntos claros, en eso él me dijo que lo tenía excitado y la situación surgió. No paramos en toda la noche –dijo Soyo de forma resumida.

-¿Usaron el lubricante y las esposas? –pregunto de chismosa Ayame.

-No –respondió Soyo un poco desanimada.

En ello un pelirrojo se para detrás de la pelinegra del grupo con un brazo apoyado en la cabeza de la chica.

-¿Cómo que lubricante y esposas? –pregunto interesado Kamui.

-Etto, etto; yo –trato de hablar Soyo.

El pelirrojo de ojos celestes soltó una carcajada y cajo su cara a la altura de la oreja de su novia.

-Esta noche no te salvas, te esposare y tendremos sexo anal –susurro con tono burlón- Mañana no saldrás de esa cama.

Luego de ese comentario el pelirrojo de irguió en toda su altura y camino en dirección a los chicos que le esperaban en la salida de la posada porque practicarían snowboarding un rato, con paso desenfadado se alejó del grupo dejando a una muy colorada pelinegra atrás.


End file.
